


Anything for a Friend

by PrinceWilliamOfSomeplaceSomewhere



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Gen, Richie Tozier is a Good Friend, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, ben and richie are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceWilliamOfSomeplaceSomewhere/pseuds/PrinceWilliamOfSomeplaceSomewhere
Summary: "Excuse me, Mr Topson, but I had a question regarding yesterday's lesson."
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Anything for a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on Tumblr, and thought hey, this is totally these two fucker.

"Excuse me, Mr Topson, but I had a question regarding yesterday's lesson." 

Not stopping his pursuit of collecting papers, Mr Topson said, "What is it, Tozier." 

"We all know Trofimov was boning Anya -", the class erupted into giggles, nevertheless Richie continues as if he had not heard them, "- but was she the only one who took a bite of Peter's forbidden fruit?" The classes laughing got louder. 

That made Topson look up. "Excuse me, what?" 

Richie grinned, "And, was Lopakin really trying to peruse Vayra, or was she just that desperate?" 

Topson stopped walking, "Tozier, what the fuck are you talking about?" The class didn't bat an eye when he swore. All the teachers did it. Not because they thought the students were old enough, they honestly didn't give a shit. Except for Mrs Crabbe. The A.P. Maths teacher, and Miss Spiriti, the history teacher. But Spiriti was the only one who did it because she was professional. Mrs Crabbe saw them as teeny-tiny babies. 

"Well, you see, Mr Topson," Richie's rem stretched over the back of the chair next to him. He leaned over his desk partner's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the page. "In Act 4, during one of Peter's infamous outbursts, he says that Lopakin has this delicate fingers. Now," Richie brought his hand to mock stroke his beard, "how on earth would out little Peter know that?" 

The class burst out laughing. It seemed a good way to start the Thursday morning. 

Mr Topson was gaping like a fish. "If you're insinuating what I think you're insinuating, Tozier, I swear to God-" 

"You swear to God what, Mr Topson? You see, the way I look at it, Lopakin was a summer fling Trofimov had between his disastrous university courses," Richie said and folded his hands behind his head. 

The class was split between gasps of shock and uncontrollable giggling. Mr Topson was engaging with the former. Richie's grin grew wider. The old ape blinked his eyes as he opened and closed his mouth over and over again. He shook his head and his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Shut up! Shut up!" He swung his head around as he yelled at the class. Richie was pleased to see most of them were still laughing behind their hands, but they had indeed 'shut up' like Mr Topson wished. "As for you Tozier," Mr Topson pointed his fat, stubby finger at Richie, "I will see you for detention after school." 

Richie shrugged and Topson continued collecting papers. He snatched the homework off Richie's desk with mild disgust and stopped to smile apologetically at Ben, who was sitting next to him. Ben handed him his sheet and he moved on. 

Then Ben turned to Richie, "Sorry for getting you a detention." 

"No problem, Haystack," Richie said as he tipped his chair back, "Hey," he added, "how come it wasn't finished? I figured you were like Stan and Eddie, and actually did the work set." 

Ben blushed and looked at his desk as he spoke. "I was doing it last night, but after helping Mike with some of his chores on his farm, I, sort of, well, fell asleep," he finished rather quiet and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Aw, shucks, Mr Hansom," Richie bat his eyelashes as slammed his chair back on its four legs. "You must be so strong, doing all that farm work."�  
Ben's cheeks reddened even more at his Southern Belle Voice, but he lifted his arms and flexed them the same way Mike and Bill did, and Richie laughed. Ben started laughing too. 

They weren't the only ones making noise. While Mr Topson had told the class to be quiet, they had started back up again after he reached his desk. They didn't have an excuse and they didn't really need one. They were teenagers; it's what they did. 

"Okay, class," Mr Topson suddenly said from his seat. His voice cut through the chatter, "open your books to Act 4, last scene. Wilker, Lubov: Anya put on your things." 

As the class scrambled for their books and opened them to the page, Gray Wilker stood up. He pulled the strings of his hoodie and held his copy to his face. "Anya put on your things," he droned on, his voice monotone. Richie grinned a grin at Ben, and Ben grinned right back. A secret joke passed between them as Gray and the lesson faded into the mess of the day.


End file.
